Chains of the Dragonborn
by LadyClaw0
Summary: This is about a Bosmer and her journey from she ex-slave to true dragonborn, and the romance she finds along the way. It might contain a few supernatural differences, but nothing lore-breaking. I'm not very good at writing these little blurb-bits so if your interested, just read it. Its FEM/FEM and a little FEM/MALE but nothing serious, just fluff with the males.
1. A slaves tale

**Well! Hello there, I guess this is the first story I've posted, although, I did once have another account under the name of StevieSNAP, But I forgot the password, and the email, so I had to make this one.**

This story is going to be a FEM/FEM fic, in the end, although It might take a while to get there, I apologise for any grammatical errors, its ben a while since I wrote anything; also dyslexia. So Best be getting on with it then.

Disclaimer: If I owned skyrim do you really think I'd be writing this here?

* * *

****  
I had been a slave my whole life, my father, killed before I was born, my mother died in childbirth, by all rights I should have died, but an imperial nursemaid, Arra, took pity on me, she raised me in secret, until I was old enough to be taught the trade, a Thalmor priest took a liking to me, decided he wanted me for himself. You'd think a man of the eight would have been more forgiving, but he wasn't, and the Thalmor, always get what they want.

For years I served him, never answering back, never disobeying an order, until Arra died, I asked to go to the burning of her body, when my master denied me this, I argued, she was the mother I never had, the only person in the whole of my life, who'd ever cared for me. He raised his hand to me, not for the first time, but it was the worst I'd received blinding my left eye, leaving me with a disfiguring scar down my face, then he sent me away, gave me to one of his gaurds, claiming he didn't want such a disgusting face dirtying up his bedsheets. The guard was, surprisingly merciful, he'd make sure I was fed daily, and wouldn't take advantage of me at night; although thats probably only because I was living with his family in Bruma and he had a young, beautiful wife for that. I was glad the priest disfigured me, it meant I didn't have to worry about that kind of thing any more.

When his wife finally got annoyed with having nothing to do, she asked him to send me away, so I was traded off for a horse, the owner, Balg, told me I was no longer a slave, but family, I liked it there, for the three winters I lived there, I was happy, Balg was my friend, but like everyone else, he died. He'd asked me to do one thing for him, take a letter to his family in Skyrim, his two sons who crossed the border in order to find adventure and join the stormcloak rebellion I was surprised to find them, just after crossing the border, it was difficult to convince the guards to let me see them, but the youngest, Jhaun, recognised me. We sat and talked whilst the rest of their camp sharpened their weapons and drunk mead.

The fight against the imperials was, gruesome. I had been making my way back to Bruma, Gulrick, Jhaun's older brother, had told me that it wasn't safe there, so without hesitation I got on the paint horse and started fleeing. I heard the screams first, the shouts, the war crys, somehow I'd run a complete circle, trying to avoid wolves, Gulrick and Jhauns bodies lay lifeless, their eyes still wide open, out of nowhere came an arrow, the horse reared up, throwing me off, I landed next to the bodys, hitting my head, as I crept into unconsciousness the last thing I saw was their faces. Their eyes staring straight into my soul.

* * *

"Arelia, pick up that axe, give it a few swings"

"I.. I've never.." The bosmer stuttered,

"Just, pick it up, you'll have to learn as you go." The light-haird nord sighed, looking to his rag-covered companion. "Take the clothes too, you're going to need some armour I doubt Gunjar will need it where he's going."

The young woman knelt by the body, in tears she slowly removed his clothing, replacing her own with the ill-fitting apparel.

"Well it doesn't look like it fits, but its better then those rags you were wearing"

"I.. I'm sorry, about your friend" The girl looked away, picking up the axe. It felt foreign in her hands, yet natural at the same time. The weight of it was unusual, the way the blade curved created an unbalance the top, but at the same time, seemed like it was no more than an extension of her arm.

"We better try to get a gate open, or we'll be trapped in here, you look around over there, see if there is a key anywhere, I'll look by the other end see if the other gate leads anywhere"

Arelia walked over to the metal gate, fiddling with the handle. "Ralof, Its.. locked"

The nord man grunted in frustration "This one too, wait, I think I hear something, hide"  
The pair rushed either side of the gate, crouching out of view as they could hear imperials talking among themselves. As the gate opened, Ralof swung his axe, easily decapitating the unsuspecting officer as she walked past. The other imperial advanced on him, catching Ralof mid swing and knocking him to the ground, Arelia panicked, jumping on the impirials back as he advanced on Ralof, the unbalanced weight sent him to his knees, as he pulled on Arelia's arms, trying to get her off. Ralof clambered to his feet, grabbing his axe he watched, unable to find an opening past Arelia to kill the guard Arelia managed to tug her left arm free, reaching for the axe she had dropped to the ground as she jumped the imperial, as she lent for it the man fell backwards, trapping her under him, she wrapped her legs and lef arm around him, holding him in place as she brought her axe down on his groin, then his chest, slowly the man stopped screaming, as he passed out, soon to pass on.

Pushing the corpse off her Arelia scrambled away, still gripping the axe like it was her life line. "Are you okay, elf?" Ralof looked to her, kneeling down to her level, he took in the girl with his arms and held her. "The first one is always the hardest, but we haven't got much time. I'll search their bodies you try to get to grips with things. I'm sorry you had to do that."

Arelia looked up at the nord, wiping her eyes she stood, her white knuckles finally gaining some colour as she loosened the grip on her axe.

Still sniffling she followed Ralof through, killing only when she had no choice.

* * *

"Wait, hold up, a bear. Over there can you see it?" Ralof motioned to the bow the girl had over her shoulder, his had broken when he used to as a shield against an imperial sword, cleaved clean in two.

Arelia nodded, gripping her bow tightly, she drew and arrow, with her arm shaking as much as it was Ralof was surprised that the arrow even struck, hitting the bear in the side of its neck, but it wasn't a killing blow, as the bear got up, angered and startled by the sudden attack the pair hid, trying to avoid it.

"We need a plan, I'll attack from the rear, you can distract it, just try not to get killed Arelia, imagine the stories, survived a dragon, killed by a bear" With that Ralof checked where the bear was looking and snuck off around the back.

Taking a deep breath Arelia rounded the pillar of stone, clapping her hands together, getting the bears attention. She drew her new-found sword and ran towards it, stopping just short of its lunge. She steered clear of its attacks parrying each time it swiped, but she was running out of stamina, fast, just as she started panting Ralof got around, swinging his axe into the bears spine, killing it instantly.

"You were good back there girl. You're quite nimble, understandable seeing as you're a wood elf." Ralof chucked, drawing his dagger and kneeling by the bear.

"You're not really much of a talker are you? Here, let me show you something, you'll need to know how to skin an animal if you want to stay alive out here, it gets pretty cold"

Arelia blushed, she wasn't used to compliments, even Balg wasn't as free with his words, past the occasional, 'thankyou' or 'good job'. "T-Thankyou, Ralof"

* * *

**Well? How was it, other than short?**

I'll write more soon (I'm writing the next chapter at the moment) and each chapter will be done in a short time jump, a few days, maybe a week, no more than that.

I look forward to seeing any possible tips and hints in the reviews, and comments too.

Cheers!

-LadyClaw


	2. Dovahkiin

**This story is going to be a FEM/FEM fic, in the end, although It might take a while to get there, I apologise for any grammatical errors, its ben a while since I wrote anything; also dyslexia. So Best be getting on with it then.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned skyrim do you really think I'd be writing this here?**

* * *

It had been almost a week since they got to Riverwood, after gathering their strength and acquiring new armour, all Arelia wanted to do was try to find her place, Ralof's sister had asked her to take a message to the Jarl of Whiterun, Ralof had agreed to accompany her, after the mes she made at Bleak Falls barrow, almost getting herself killed when she took a wrong turn. She'd decided to head in anyway, she ended up cornered by a giant spider, stuck in its web when Ralof came to save her; she'd been spotted on her way up the hill, it had taken Ralof a while to catch up to her.

The pair had decided to free the bandit that had been trapped by the frostbite spider previously, Stupidly the bandit ran away from them, the pair ran after the idiot, but by they time they caught up it was too late, he'd been killed by draugr, they fought well together, Arelia with her steel sword and Ralof with his axe, for a girl who'd never held a sword before, she was a natural. They didn't speak of the glowing blue light that enveloped Arelia as she approached the wall. Ralof knew, but didn't want to believe.

The golden claw was beautiful, the way it was made and calved, after returning from the barrow, they split the profits, Ralof got the dragon-stone which he was sure would sell well to a made, Arelia got the frost enchanted sword and the golden claw; that was until she tried to sell it in the Riverwood trader.

With her new leather armour and Ralof's new iron armour, the pair were almost at Whiterun when it happened, a loud bang rattled the ground, shaking the cobblestones in the ran to the source of the sound, hoping nobody was hurt, only to find a group of worriers fighting the strangest thing that Arelia had ever seen.

It was almost thirty feet tall, and looked almost human, but with a blue/grey hue to its skin and a beard that could put Talos to shame. Without even thinking the pair charged in, Ralof slicing at its shins, as the beast toppled forward Arelia swung with all her might, slitting its throat as it fell. The others around them stood mouths agape, staring at the pair.

Arelia seethed her sword, taking a step behind Ralof and using her dark hair to hide her face as what seemed like the leader approached them. "You two seem to have a knack for killing, you should see Kodlak, see if he likes you, you could become valued shield-siblings." With that the woman stared at past Ralof, at Arelia, squinting her eyes slightly, before walking off with her 'shield siblings'.

* * *

"What... What was that about?" Arelia asked nervously as the two friends walked through the cloud district.

"I'm assuming we killed their contract, so they want to see what we're made of." Ralof looked over to the companions mead hall. Shaking his head he continued walking.  
"You'd need a bit more training with the sword, and keeping you eyes dry after a kill, before they'd let you in."

Arelia looked down, once again letting her long dark bangs cover her face.

* * *

"Halt, what business do you have with the Jarl?" The pair paused momentarily as the dark elf woman clad in slightly tattered leather armour approached them, sword drawn.

"We have news of dragons, from Riverwood." Ralof was the first to speak, choosing his words carefully as he slowly approached the woman.

"Anything you want to tell the Jarl you can tell me." The Dunmer approached the pair, sword still drawn, her menacing glare directed towards Arelia.

"Irileth, I will talk with them." The Jarl's voice was commanding, yet friendly. The red-eyed housecarl sheathed her sword, turning to walk back to her original position, at the Jarl's side.

"Whats this about dragons?" The Jarl looked directly to Ralof as he spoke, choosing to completely ignore the sky-looking girl.

"We were at Helgen, when the dragon attacked, we barely escaped with our lives, it was last seen flying over Riverwood, heading this way, Gerdur wants re-enforcements, she's worried for those living there."

"Hmm, it seems Irileth was right, what do you say now Proventus, should we continue to trust in the strength of our walls?"

Irileth cut in before anyone else could speak, directing her statement at Jarl Balgruuf. "We should send troops to Riverwood at once, they are in the most immediate danger"

Arelia stood quietly, watching the scene that was unfolding before her, unsure weather or not to mention her place in Helgen, until the Jarl finally raised his voice, ending the argument between his housecarl and Proventus.

"ENOUGH! I will not stand idly by whilst that dragon burns my hold and slaughters my people, Irileth, send a detachment to Riverwood at once."

"Yes, my Jarl" The red eyes of the Dunmer focus on Proventus for a second, silently mocking him, before she returned to her defensive stance, once more staring at the adventurers who had so recently entered Dragonsreach.

The Jarl once more turned his attention to Ralof "Well done, thanks to you, Riverwood will be a safer place, for when the dragon may attack, although, there is another thing you two could do for me. First we must find Farengar, my court wizard, he'll explain the rest."

* * *

The two had shown the dragonstone almost as soon as the mage had mentioned it, Ralof had whispered to Arelia about his pretentious attitude, the girl silently agreed, whilst noting that most mages, no-matter what race, tended to get rather high and mighty.

On their way out they had been called back, and forced into protecting the town from a 'dragon attack', following Irileth, they made their way to the destroyed watchtower.

The whole area had been destroyed, the smell of burning flesh was the first thing that hit Arelia's senses, before the view. The bodies were curled together, swords, melted into their skin, there was no blood left, but the redness and rawness of the muscle turned her stomach, she'd rather be seeing blood.

Ralof gagged, holding his nose as he crouched just outside the watch tower, turning his head he opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by screams of a guard, as he ran out of the last standing tower, running for his life as the dragon swooped down from above, clamping its jaws around him and throwing him in the air. There was a sickening crunch as the now-dead guards body hit the rubble, shattering his bones on the remaining solid stone.

"RUN FOR THE TOWER!" Ralof shouted dragging the frozen Arelia with him as he made his way up the slope, so safety.

Snapping out of her trance the young Bosmer pulled back her hand, running up the steps to the top of the tower.

"ARELIA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Ralof ran after her, he saw the look in her eyes, he'd never seen it in anyone before, that amount of determination, the power she seemed to hold.

"Killing a dragon." Her voice was calm, she didn't stutter, she didn't pause, she only grinned not even looking at the fair-haired nord as she climbed the last few steps to the top.

The dragon had been circling the watch tower, the draw to each other was, almost unnatural, they knew who the enemy was and when their eyes met, even Talos would have trembled.

Ralof ran to the edge, chasing Arelia as she made a running jump, he stopped short and looked over, seeing her land clasping onto the dragons tail for her life. her sword was lodged in its scales, her shield forgotten still falling to the ground as she pulled her was forwards, the dragons tail flinging her into the air, she managed to pull her sword with her, falling straight for the dragon's waiting mouth. At the last second she sliced forward, using the beasts teeth with her sword to ricochet herself over the fire-breathing lizard, clasping onto its horns. The dragon flew straight into the sky, at a blinding speed, quickly changing its direction at maximum altitude to fly over Ralof as he stood, watching, mouth agape as the woman who barely spoke a word, and struggled killing bandits brought down her sword into the creatures skull, killing it mid-air, instantly.

The celebration was short lived for Arelia, only seconds after snapping her steel blade in the dragons head did she realise how far she had to fall. She held on for all she was worth as the corpse plummeted to the ground, seemingly falling apart as it fell. She leaped, before impact, throwing herself off the bones of her kill as she landed the last the she knew was bright lights and a surge of power, before she blacked out completely.

"DOVAHKIIN!"

* * *

**So what do you think for chapter two? I will start making them longer soon, once the character development has reached its final stage. (Probably once she meets Delphine.**

**For now tell me your views? Criticize all you want, just so long as its constructive.**

**Well, I guess I'll be posting part 3 real soon. Tatty-bye!**

**-LadyClaw**


End file.
